


Falling Grace || NaruHina

by LouAndI_Larry



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: (Very light) NaruSaku, (Very light) SasuHina, Anime, Cheating, Dark Hinata, Drama, F/M, Hinata Hyuga - Freeform, Hinata loses her way, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruto betrays Hinata, Pre Boruto, Sad Naruto, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasukeuchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAndI_Larry/pseuds/LouAndI_Larry
Summary: "I hope you're ready to accept the consequences, no matter how permanent they are."~or~Naruto has a one night stand with Sakura, and it changes things for the worst. Or rather, changes Hinata for the worst
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say that I do NOT hate any of the Naruto characters mentioned in my writing. If you are reading this, welcome to my first ever NaruHina fanfiction. I am very excited to write this story, because I think Naruto and Hinata's relationship needed more before Boruto, and I plan on making this a dramatic fanfic this time around. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy it, as I’ve never wrote an anime fanfic before. I LOVE NaruHina and I like SasuSaku, though I will say that this fanfic //may// have SasuHina and NaruSaku. You’ve been warned!

Now, Hinata was never one to drink her tea before it cooled, however, the first and only sip she had taken was scolding.

This item. This single item sitting beside her on the bedside table burned her retinas. She didn't need her byakugan to see the stains on it.

"Hmm," comes a mumble, the only sound she'd made in the past hour. Her tongue had that not quite there feeling to it because it burned so much, and the girl did not even mind.

Tens upon hundreds, seemingly thousands of pictures littered her bedroom wall of her and Naruto together.

Hinata walks over to the very first picture they took, placed above her vanity. Naruto was smiling his usual smile, beaming without a care in the world, while Hinata stuck her tongue out to the camera, throwing up a peace sign. It wasn't noticed before, but she realized that in the picture, she was the one holding Naruto's hand as it lay limp in her own.

"Foolish," comes another noise, from her own lips.

She was foolish. A complete idiot for ever believing he was the one. The one that would never betray her.

A lump forms in her throat. She could swallow a million times and the lump would not disappear.

That photo was two weeks after she was rescued from Toneri. 

~

"Hinata, I've never seen someone as thin as you eat so much," laughs Naruto, grinning from cheek to cheek, "you're so awesome!"

Still new to the whole idea of her and Naruto as an item, a faint blush rises to Hinata's cheeks.

"It must be all the training I do."

Naruto and Hinata continue their stroll through town. "Yes, but still. Your body is amazing!"

Naruto was still very new to being in his first relationship, so things like this always slipped out. He had no filter and was still so very oblivious that he thought only of the things he says as compliments. Still, it was enough to make Hinata beet red, and enough for passersby to gaze at him in shock.

"Why are you blushing, Sunflower? Was it something I said? Naruto asks, getting closer to his poor, shy girlfriend. Sunflower was the nickname he'd given Hinata some time ago, and it filled her heart with such a full feeling whenever he said it.

He did take note of when Sakura revealed that real reason Hinata was blushing was because she had been so infatuated by him. He felt so foolish hearing this that he'd long since showed her every ounce of his attention he could spare.

Hinata giggled a little. "Oh nothing, Naruto. You just can be so silly sometimes."

The two continued holding hands, smiling and talking. Everything felt so natural for one another. Naruto was always a gentleman to her, always willing to hold the door open for her, compliment her, and listened to her. Naruto never forced her to do anything she didn't want to, and he treated her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"Honestly," Kakashi would say, "I don't recall you ever being so happy, Naruto." That smile Naruto had with Hinata would constantly remind Kakashi of the smile Minato would give to Kushina. 

"I am happy. It feels like I'm on cloud nine every day," the blonde ninja would answer dreamily. "I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Are you sure it's too soon to propose?"

Kakashi would always roll his eyes fondly, agreeing that, yes, it's still too soon to marry Hinata.

As the weeks of dating wore on, Naruto did find himself on bended knee, proposing to the love of his life.

"Big sister!" Hanabi called to HInata as she was getting dressed. "Does this mean you're moving out? Can I have your room?"

Hinata smiled, styling her hair in her bedroom mirror. "It's only been a little while since we have been engaged. I won't move out just yet." Hinata doubted their father would even permit the 19 year old from moving in with Naruto. It came to a surprise that their father even accepted Naruto so easily. Even though he was the village hero, he still had been looked down upon for so long that it left a scar. Naruto truly changed the village for the better.

Hinabi held the most recent picture of Naruto sat on HInata's bedside drawer. "He sure is handsome, isn't he?"

"Yes," Hinata answers without hesitation. It had now gotten to the point where Hinata was not so shy about the boy anymore. "Hey wait...I thought you said he was funny looking." 

Hanabi smirks. "That was before he helped rescue us from Toneri," the younger Hyuga pretends to swoon, falling into Hinata's lap. "I love a nice, strong man!"

Hinata laughs out loud, lightly pushing her sister onto the floor. Hanabi falls to the floor, causing HInata to gasp and lift her up. "I'm sorry! Are you OK?"

Typical Hinata, thinks Hanabi. HInata would never lay a hand on her unless the two were in combat training.

"You really are the nicest person in Konoha."

The days wore on. Naruto and Hinata spent so much time together, their friends wondered when their pre-honeymoon phase would wear off. And though Hinata had been the one who had been yearning for Naruto for so long, Naruto was the one that would smother Hinata with all of the love, all of the time. 

Hinata could recall one special day that all of the old teams would gather to spend time with one another. The group normally consisted of Choji, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Naruto, and Hinata. 

The current hot spot was the new sushi restaurant and massage parlor built not too far from Naruto's house. However, Naruto still managed to be running late, so he was the only one absent from the group.

The now not-so-new couple was still the hot topic for the night, anyway. 

"Did you try telling him to f*ck off," suggests Sai, nibbling on his salad. Hinata always has to prepare herself for his crude language.

"I can't believe Naruto is still being so clingy," laughs Sakura. "It's been months now since you've been together and all he does is want you by his side at every second."

Their were murmurs from the table, which quickly turned to everyone talking over one another.

"Now now," smiled Hinata softly, "I love him, and I'm happy he loves me so much. I don't want to hurt his feelings. Naruto and I have been so close..."

"Whatever you did," starts Ten Ten, "I want your secrets. Because I have never seen someone so in love with another person. And I've seen couples that have been married for decades," she jokes, nudging Hinata.

It was true. Naruto had been smothering the poor girl with gifts, love, and attention, whenever he could.

"I just want to make up for all of the years I never noticed you," the young hero would say time and time again. It even got to a point in their relationship where Hinata wanted to be rid of him for at least a day, just to recuperate. She could just hear the 12 year old Hinata in side of her screaming for even thinking such a thought.

The topic was so hot, the owner had to tell the teenagers to quiet down because they were being so loud, several times. The topic was changed immediately after Naruto arrived and, lo and behold, squeezed in at the table right between Hinata and Sakura, getting close to his girlfriend immediately. 

Once greetings had occured, Naruto asked where Shikamaru and Shino were.

"Shino is on a mission, and Shikamaru went to the sand village," answers Choji, with his mouth full as always. "Take a guess at who he's going to see."

Ino snorts. "You're one to talk. As many times as you go visit Karui in Kumogakure, you might as well leave your belongings at her house." Choji blushes, for a change, and hides his face in his plate to avoid commenting.

"Ino," replies Kiba in a sing-song voice. "You can't talk because your lover lives in your village. Sai instantly blushes, redness easily appearing on his pale face. Kiba watches him and says nothing more.

"Speaking of far away lovers," Ten Ten interjects. "Does Sasuke ever write to you?"

All eyes appear on Sakura, who'd been thinking of that man since the topic of conversation first began.

The poor girl hangs her head sadly. It had been a month since Sasuke had any communication with Sakura, and the last one didn't scream romantic. Not that she expected it to, since his latest mission was one that would prove to be a match for himself. Of course, she heard those details mostly through 3rd party sources.

"Remember when we used to talk down on this place because it's so odd to combine a restaurant and a massage parlor?" Ino laughs, causing their giant table to come alive with a new topic. Ino always knew how to redirect attention, and Sakura was grateful for it.

Hinata was making a mental note to talk with Sakura more later, when Naruto began to give her a comforting squeeze with his hand under the table. The Hyuga Princess didn't need impressive visual prowess to see that, nor the way Sakura lit up at the contact.

Hinata didn't give it a second thought. Or, rather, she placed the initial thought in the back of her head to address later.

Most of the friends had either left, or went to the back of the restaurant to get a well needed massage.

The only people left were Choji, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Naruto were having a conversation about memories of team 7 back in the genin days. Since his food had come last, he was still eating, and it was well into an hour after Naruto had arrived.

Choji was a bottomless pit, which didn't leave him much room in his mouth for a conversation. Feeling a little left out, Hinata wanted to wrap up her food and call it a night.

"You gonna finish that salmon roll?" asked Choji, eyeing the girl's favorite sushi. HInata was, but still hadn't developed that back bone to be able to say no, and since no excuses came to her at the time, she, instead, slid her plate over.

"You really are the nicest person in the whole world," Choji said sincerely. HInata took that compliment, as always, and it helped her rationalize her decision.

Naruto and Sakura were laughing so loud, they barely heard her say she was leaving.

Instantly expecting Naruto to walk her home, Hinata waited patiently for Naruto to excuse their conversation so he could do it.

"Good night, Sunflower," Naruto said quickly, kissing his girlfriend, before sitting back in his seat. Deja vu.

It wasn't nearly as upsetting the first time he didn't walk her home, when the two lovers were just friends. However, it still made Hinata feel that same pang of disregard. At least expecting Sakura to remind Naruto that he walk Hinata home, she'd held off for that comment.

"Good night, Hinata," Sakura says immediately after, giving Hinata a quick hug, and sitting back down next to Naruto to finish her recalling of when Sakura was saved by Naruto from Sasuke, under the bridge.

Feeling dejected, Hinata grabbed her purse and left the table. She felt a little angry, but still paid her fair share of the tab before leaving. Choji, who was finishing the last of her dumplings, made a silly face at Hinata to cheer her up, having seen what Naruto did, or rather, failed to do.

The dark-haired Hyuga smiled at him, waving goodbye before finally leaving the restaurant.

Little did Hinata know, this moment would be the snowball effect for what was to come later.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress this enough, I do NOT hate Sakura. I know Hinata stans like myself get accused of hating her, but I am not one of those people. Whatever may occur in this work of fiction, the characters I am writing about are not on my hate list. Also, this is my first attempt at Naruto fanfiction, as I am a new fan, so please go easy on me :)

Hinata turns away from the picture, and looks into the mirror of the vanity.

She noticed her reflection, a beautiful woman stares back at her. Hinata remembered the days her hair wasn't so long. The day she had decided to stop getting her hair cut,was the day Naruto left the village for two whole years.

The change in length would surely impress Naruto, she had thought. It would make him notice her. And if it didn't, she could always hide behind her hair. The coward's way out, as always.

Not once did she ever try to protect Naruto from the bullies in his life. How could she? The girl could not even look into the eyes of her own. The ones who called her names and treated her like a doormat, just as everyone else did.

But not Naruto.

Naruto protected her many times, but she never had his back in return.

"It's not like Sakura ever did," she mumbles bitterly. The taste of her once scolding tea now tasted bland, refusing to go down.

No, Sakura never gave a sh*t about Naruto in their youth. At least Hinata cared. That's what she said to herself repeatedly. But did that concern ever make a difference in Naruto's world?

The 19 year old bit her lip nervously. Maybe this was her fault. Perhaps Hinata had not been the little angel everyone thought she was. Sure, she and Naruto had arguments here and there, but that's any couple ever. It shouldn't come back to bite her. Not like this.

"I should have seen this coming."

Of course she should have. Hinata was a weak person. She never had the courage to go above and beyond for someone she considered her hero. It took years to built up the courage just to ask him to cheat off of her during the chunin exams.

"A strong man would never go for a weak women. A woman like me." Hinata could hear Naruto telling her she should not put herself down so much, but Hinata doesn't say it out of pity. Being fragile and dainty was always in her nature. Even her voice held no backbone. No matter how hard she tried to change, bits and pieces of the old Hinata always came bubbling back up.

Sakura isn't weak.

Sakura cried, sure. She begged for Sasuke to come back to the village that fateful day he chose to abandon it. But at least she had the courage to admit her feelings, even at twelve years old. Sakura always gave it her all with everything she did, and the pay off was spectacular.

Sakura grew to be an amazing shinobi, both physically and mentally strong in every way. If Hinata had that kind of strength, maybe her father would have trusted her to be leader of their clan.

Hinata twisted the golden band on her finger.

The only one who made her feel otherwise, was Naruto. She always felt strong with him.

~

-Flashback-

With every swing, Hinata could feel her body becoming more agile, loosening up her limbs as they came crashing into Naruto. Her chakra was fully controlled and prepared to disperse from her body.

Managing to dodge and counter those attacks, Naruto was on his defense. Naruto never used his true strength, as they both knew of the God-like powers he possessed, but both teens managed to make the most out of these training sessions.

"Impressive," Naruto laughed breathlessly, still dodging. "You almost got me that time, grandma Hyuga."

Every attempt he had of riling her up never worked, as Hinata held no ill will against him, nor anyone else for that matter.

"Don't patronize me," she smirked back, which caught Naruto a bit off guard. Hinata never smirked. 

Her twin lion fists were impressive, but Naruto still had leaps of experience that the young princess could ever dream of having, even with years of training.

"You're amazing, Hinata!" Naruto says, always complimenting her technique and form. "You've improved since yesterday, I see it already."

This area was where she and Neji would train until Hinata reached her limit. Though Neji was strict and rarely complimented her, she knew that he'd trained her from a place of care. Never one to give praise unless she truly deserved it. That made her work harder, so that she would gain those rare complements more and more, until they were not so rare anymore.

There was always something to be learned in training for Naruto, as well, even though the two were on different levels. It was also a way to spend time together, which Hinata wouldn't complain about. Hinata's battle tactics had far grown since before the war began, as well as her byakugan. She was a very bright girl, which permitted her the occasional sneak attack on her fiancee if she thought hard enough. Visual prowess was one of the main reasons she'd even manage to go toe to toe with the man.

At one point, before her next blow landed on him, Naruto used his speed to fake her out in grabbing her neck, to grabbing her wrist in a flash. It caught her off guard, and in an instant, he'd pinned her arm behind her back, using his other free hand to grab her behind her neck.

It was so sensual, the move made Hinata a little weak in the knees. She felt him pressed against her, and all of her desires came flooding into her all at once.

"If you'd like, my fists won't be so gentle," Naruto whispers into her ear.

Shivers instantly went down her spine, paralyzing her. Her free arm went to move, but he choked a little harder, almost making her melt.

Hinata did have a bit of a kink, as her fiancee had soon discovered, and that was to be roughed up a little bit. Nothing insane, but just enough to feel dominated by. Naruto loved that, because no one else would even fathom Hinata having this dark side to her.

"N- Naruto..."

Her whole body felt as though it were on fire, and he'd barely touched her. But the restraining of her body made it all the more tantalizing. 

"We could do it in your childhood bedroom," he suggested in a lewd manner, a mere whisper in her ear. "It would be so easy for us to almost get caught." That snapped Hinata into reality.

"N- no stop!" She wiggled so hard, it spooked Naruto into letting go, nervously backing away from her until he managed to trip and fall backwards.

"It was just a suggestion..." Naruto looked like a wounded puppy.

"Naruto, you know I'd rather wait until we got married. I've said that for as long as I've known about," her voice drops to a whisper, "you know...."

"I do know," he starts, standing up. "But Hinata, that's a whole 3 months from now! And we know we're getting married soon. What difference will...." Naruto takes a while to count on his finger."...12 weeks make?"

Hinata hated explaining her decisions to him over and over again. However, she did not want any arguments to ensue, so she just smiled at him. "I've waited this long, and so have you. I know its old fashioned, but I'd like to stand by this decision."

Her face was still flush, and her mind raced with different inappropriate thoughts, but her decision stayed firm.

Naruto frowns, staring down at her with desire. They soon begin to kiss passionately, bodies aching to be with one another. His hands made their way down Hinata's body, grabbing her most private areas that he knew would make her moan, while Hinata felt along his biceps.

The encounter is stopped again by Hinata, who nervously suggests they continue training tomorrow and go clean themselves off. Naruto makes a joke about showering together and Hinata overheats once more.

Later that day, Hinata and Naruto have there own errands to attend to, but decide to walk through the village as far as they could without going away from their respective paths.

It was a peaceful silence for Hinata, as she and her fiancee hadn't much to discuss. Since they are always together, no new topics of conversation could be brought up. Hinata held onto him tightly around his arm as always, just happy to be so close.

"Yo! Hinata and Naruto!"

Sakura runs up behind the two, causing Hinata to let go for just a split second to turn around.

Almost immediately, Naruto gives Sakura a big hug, allowing her once happy face to become instantly annoyed. It didn't bother Hinata, per se, but she found herself being the teensiest bit jealous which made her question herself instantly. What's the matter with me?

"Don't you see what I'm wearing! Unhand me!"

Sakura slapped Naruto over the back of the head, making him let go immediately. The trio moved to the side out of the earshot of the villagers.

Astonishingly, Sakura wore a pretty pink blouse that displayed her bosom in a sexy but stylish way. With it she wore white shorts and a cute pair of white flats. Her hair was curly and her lips were glossed to perfection.

In short, she looked stunning.

"You look beautiful," Hinata complimented sincerely. "What's the special occasion?"

"Sasuke is making a surprise trip to the village to honor his parents graves," she begins, sadly. "He wasn't going to, initially, as he hasn't quite finished his journey, but he had a dream about them for the first time in a while and took that as a sign to make a trip back home."

Naruto looked more happy than even Sakura did, which made Hinata truly happy. She never thought much of Sasuke, but she did feel sorry for him after the slaughtering of his clan. The tragedy made her want to reach out to him at one point, along with Naruto, but their class never treated him poorly. He sort of faded into the background for Hinata. Even now, she only thinks of him because Naruto loves him so much. The smile he has is what Hinata refers to as the "Sasuke Smile". That one smile that is only saved for his best friend.

"He never told me," Naruto says, still smiling. "Wow! I guess you're going to see him. Can I come too?"

Sakura glares at him. "No! He wants to spend some alone time with me before he's off again. I can't even believe he wants this time with me when he's coming to see his dead relatives, so I am grateful for that."

"What will you and Sasuke do?" Hinata asks softly, and Sakura smirks at her, giving her a wink.

"I think you know what will happen. The same thing that happened the other time he came back to the village." Sakura gives a little giggle. "We're adults now, I'm sure you know what men need from us every now and again. It's our duty."

Hinata doesn't miss the way Naruto goes beet red. She doesn't miss it because her face looks the exact same way. It wasn't because she was embarrassed about the topic, but because she now knew that Sakura was winning in a game that she didn't even know she was playing.

That's when Hinata felt it.

Jealousy.

"I swear to God, Naruto, get that dopey look off of your face," Sakura scolds, making Naruto look away. "Stay out of women's conversation, ya big pervert!" 

Hinata just stared at Sakura. It was none of her business, really, but Hinata was sure that Sakura was a virgin, just like her. It made Hinata feel as though she was just like any other kunoichi in her age group.

"Regardless, you can come with me to say a quick 'hello', if you want, guys," Sakura replies.

"Awesome! Hinata, wanna come to?" Naruto smiles.

Hinata holds her hands up, embarrassed and feeling as though she should decline. Sasuke never spoke to her, and she didn't care to see him anyway, nor he her.

"You sure?" Naruto asks. "If you change your mind, you could meet us at the cemetary?"

"Naruto, don't be stupid. She actually wants to leave Sasuke and I alone," Sakura sighs, "Team 7 reunion it is, then. That reminds me, remember our mission to that cat fortress?"

Hinata finds herself waving goodbye to the two, watching numbly as Sakura holds tightly to Naruto's arm, his hand on top of hers, as they walk away in deep conversation. 

Naruto and Sakura were always like this, and it never mattered to the young Hyuga. All of a sudden, though, something about seeing the two of them together felt off. Maybe it was because every time the three of them hung out, even though Hinata and Naruto were the couple, it was she who felt like the third wheel. She and her fiancee did not have fond memories that he and Sakura had. Not only that, but when Hinata isn't around, the two seem to be more cuddly than when they're in her presence. Could it be out of respect....or something else?

"No, Naruto would never cheat on me," Hinata remembered saying to herself. "He isn't that kind of man.... is he?"

Hinata stood in that spot for a while, a flashback of what Sakura said coming back to her all at once.

'We're adults now, I'm sure you know what men need from us every now and again. It's our duty.'

Hinata lowered her head in defeat, fists balled at her side as tears welled in her white eyes.

"It's my duty," she said with finality, "to please Naruto."


End file.
